<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Years by Geekygirl669</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754925">Two Years</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669'>Geekygirl669</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>we don't always get a happy ending,but sometimes we do. [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Post Mpreg, Post Mpreg Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:14:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony celebrate their two year anniversary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>we don't always get a happy ending,but sometimes we do. [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1360336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know it has been so long since I posted in this series, but I really lost my motivation for writing for Marvel for a while. but in the last few weeks, I have gotten it back and I have gone through and finished writing the other stories I have for this series. I will try and post more often until the series is finished.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I don't know if this is a good idea." Steve said worriedly looking at himself in the mirror.</p><p>"It’s going to be fine." Tony said walking up behind his boyfriend. "Peter is going to be fine for the night." Tony placed his arms around Steve’s waist and stood on his tip toes so he could rest his chin on Steve’s shoulder.</p><p>"I've never been away for the night Tony. What if something goes wrong?" Steve said getting more panicked. "What if he gets hurt and we're not here."</p><p>"Steve he's three months old nothing’s going to happen." Tony reminded him rubbing his hand up and down Steve’s arm reassuringly.</p><p>"Exactly he's only three months old. I shouldn't leave him." Steve said looking over his shoulder sadly.</p><p>"Steve the whole team will be here to make sure he's okay and he will be okay. It's our anniversary." Tony felt like he was begging as he said this.</p><p>"I know it is Tony but I don't know if I can leave him." Steve said feeling horrible but knowing that if they did go out for the night all he would be able to think about is Peter.</p><p>"Peter will be fine and we will be fine if we spend one night apart Steve I promise." Tony said getting kind of tired of this conversation.</p><p>"Fine. Well go out tomorrow." Steve said worried that if he didn't just agree with Tony that this would turn into an argument and the last thing Steve wanted on their anniversary was an argument.</p><p>"Thanks. I just want to spend the night just the two of us on our anniversary."</p><p>"I do to Tony."</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>Leaving Peter was as hard for Steve as he expected it to be, but with the help of both his friends and his boyfriend he was able to leave his son at home in the safe hands of his friends and leave for what he hoped would be a great day.</p><p>And luckily for the first half an hour of their date Tony and Steve chatted and Steve’s mind barley wandered to Peter but when their starters got their things went quit and he couldn't stop thinking about his son.</p><p>"You okay?" Tony asked noticing that Steve had been really quit for a while now.</p><p>"Yeah I'm okay." Steve said looking back over at his boyfriend.</p><p>"You sure?" Tony asked knowing that something was going through Steve’s mind.</p><p>"Yeah. I was just thinking." Steve smiled at Tony reaching over to grab his hand.</p><p>Steve tried to make sure they were ways talking but of course there's was points in the date were neither was and when them moments happened his mind tended to wonder to Peter. He just couldn’t help it, because while he wanted nothing more than just a nice night out with his husband his son was the most important thing in his life and part of him would always worry about him.</p><p>**********************************************************************************</p><p>When they got home Steve went to check on Peter quickly before going back to his and Tony's room.</p><p>Steve smiled over at his husband as he walked towards the bed, leaning down to capture his boyfriend’s lips in a kiss, because even though for some of the night he had been distracted he was going to make it up to the other man.</p><p>“You’ve got a condom right?” Steve asked before things got to hot and heavy between them. “Because I while I love Peter I don’t not want another one right now.”</p><p>“I have a condom.” Tony assured him pulling the other man’s head down so that he could capture his lips in another kiss. “Don’t worry.</p><p>Their night wasn’t perfect, they had better nights out through their relationship and they knew they would in the future but neither man cared because they spent their anniversary together. And that’s all that really mattered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.</p><p>I am so sorry that it's taken me so long to post a new one-shot in this series but I really hope you liked this one, and I defiantly plan to finish this series I already have two more one-shots already written.</p><p>I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could fine but if I missed any that you noticed while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>